Hardun Moran
Appearance Hardun looks like someone that came up off the streets from a hard living, and you wouldn't be wrong about that. With his scruffy dark brown hair and light blue eyes setting off a weather worn complexion, he looks like someone you don't really want to mess with, and the scar on his face from an old fight only serves to enhance that image. And the clothing isn't much prettier either. He's often seen wearing a faded white, long-sleeved shirt thats looked better in its early days, with a black vest that's worn over it; and much like the shirt, it's a bit faded from its usage over the years. Along with that part of his ensemble, he often wears a pair of worn dark blue pants with a dark bantha hide leather belt, with a pair of black boots to complete it. Personality Over the years, Hardun has clear sense of standards and guidlines that seems to separate him from his fellow smugglers...but not by much. Those include: make your runs on time, never spend your money on a sabbac game you know you'll lose, never insult your client, always keep a blaster handy, and never trust a job to go exactly as planned. And also over the years, he's developed a very healthy sense of caution that comes with his career choice in the galaxy. With not only the Hutts to contend with as well as the Black Sun and many other unsavory characters...having caution like his seems to be almost sensible. Other than that, his personality seems to be a blend of cockiness and clear enjoyment of life. Of course, and a clear hatred for the stifling rules that makes life hard for guys like him...but also allows him to make a killing when he can. And a piece of advice...never play sabbac against the guy. Weapons/Equipment Like many smugglers, Hardun knows that the better armed and cautious you are, the longer a lifespan you tend to live. His equipment and his weapons clearly reflect those tenets very well. Weapons: * 'Custom A280 Blaster Rifle: '''Customized with a shorter stock and slightly shorter barrel for concealment and ease of use for him * '''Custom WESTAR Blaster pistol: '''Galven circuitry is more robust to fire more shots. Equipment: *Datapad *Comlink *Re-breather units (on ship) Ship What is an decent smuggler without his own cargoship? Hardun's is much pretty much the typical smuggler's vessel: fast and armed. ''Midnight Comet *Ship Type: CEC YT-2400 Medium Transport Ship (modified ) *Max Speed (In Atmosphere): 1,000 km/h *Max Acceleration: 2,460 G *Hyperdrive Rating: Class 0.70 (Backup Class 9) *Armament: 2 Dymek Laser cannons( mounted on 1D servo turret mounts), 2 Arakyd ST6 concussion missle launchers (mounted under cockpit), 1 MerrSon Ground Buzzer blaster cannon (retractable, mounted near boarding ramp) *Crew: 3 (one minimum) Abilities Hardun, through his years of experience, has learned to do many things reasonably well. He's become a good shot with a blaster, which has helped bail him out on numerous occasions. And having been on and piloted the ship for years has made him not only a very good navigator, but also a very good pilot as well. However, he doesn't consider himself an expert at any of these things, he's just had experience to help him become this way. And he's an okay mechanic, having had some experience repairing his ship. However, he doesn't consider himself a good medic, leaving the treatment of injuries to the experts. Backstory Like the majority of native Coruscanti, Hardun was born into the middle class. But in the shadow of the Empire, living in the lower levels of Coruscant became harder for all of them. With the Empire being a little tighter on trade, Hardun had to take up the life of a smuggler to get by after he turned 15. For the first five years of his career, he often acted as his father's first mate, having to quickly learn how to survive. And it didn't take long for him to get beat up a little bit. After he turned twenty, life got a little harder for him, his father succumbing to the inherent risk that comes with being a smuggler. Having taken the ship as his own, he set about adding a few minor modifications to the robust Corellian freighter. And over the past several years, he's managed to stay alive, even while risking his neck on many occasions, and developing a reputation among the loose smuggler community as not only competent, but also reliable. However, he still gets in his share of scraps over these years as well. And even with his good fortune now, Hardun still wonders when his good luck will finally run out. Author's Notes *Ship is inspired from the Outrider, used by Dash Rendar in the original Extended Universe *Personality is inspired by former smuggler Red Stepla (see Extended Universe) Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Smuggler Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fanon